


Maybe we shouldn't

by Lufe_Stark



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Tony Stark, Eventual BDSM, Eventual Smut, Fandral and Armora are here, Fluff and Angst, Human Loki (Marvel), Kinda, M/M, Slow Burn, Teacher-Student Relationship, They both have bad parents, Top Loki (Marvel), because i love them, no gods or mythology, or avengers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lufe_Stark/pseuds/Lufe_Stark
Summary: In the second semester of university, Tony meets Professor Loki, whom is fairly young. And when Tony tought life was finally giving him a break, things start to get inconvinient.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just for reference, everyone looks like in Avengers Academy, except for Loki and Thor. They look like in Loki: Agent Of Asgard.

Chapter 1. Prologue.

Tony Stark kind of hated himself. Why, you may be asking. Well, life had not been very fair to him. He always got the best grades and skipped a grade a couple of times during school. He even had gotten into one of the most prestigious universities of the world with almost no effort. 

He was just 19. And he hated himself. 

Again, why. 

Tony didn’t hate all of himself, he just was disgusted with certain aspects of his personality that, to him, made him unlovable. He hated how easily attached he got to other people. Hated how he constantly needed someone to give him attention, to care. Hated how easily he gave his trust and how he always got used by that. 

One situation in particular that had left him so broken, happened when he was dating this girl who was perfect for him at the time. He was 17. She was 23. He knew it was wrong, but he didn’t care, he was in love. No one else knew about his relationship. Not even his closest friend, Rhodey. Long story short, she turned out to be very emotionally abusive. She would laugh at how Tony dressed, would critique Tony’s interest in cars and music. She would go as far as constantly check to whom he would be talking to and forbid him to talk to certain people.  
Tony was in that relationship for ten months, until he got the courage to break up with her and then changed his phone number, so she wouldn’t be able to contact him. It seemed to work, because he didn’t hear of her since. And still, he never told anyone.

On top of that emotional trauma, Tony also dad a terrific father. It seemed like Howard hated him, he even had sent him to an internship for a year after Tony accidentally dropped a drink over some paperwork. Howard would always yell at him for no apparent reason, and in the most recent years, Tony began to talk back, which earned him a couple of bottles thrown at him in two occasions. So, he didn’t do it often. 

He was very relieved to get into that university, because it meant he would get some time away form Howard, plus doing what he loved. In the first semester he made a lot of friends, which was very surprising to him, and he only got a couple of classes with one of them. Bruce, Natasha, Clint and Steve. They had gotten pretty close. The five of them would hang out every Friday and Tony had come to care a lot about them. Life seemed to be going well. 

And then he met Professor Loki Laufeyson.


	2. Chapter 2. The New Professor.

It was Friday night and they were all at Clint’s house. The semester started on Monday, so they were celebrating their last moments of vacation. 

Tony didn’t remember having more than a couple of beers, but he was starting to feel a little tipsy. Tipsy to rhyme with “I might fall if I attempt to walk”. But he was having fun, so he didn’t worry about it. He could just stay the night there.

“Tony!”. He heard someone call. He thought it sounded like Natasha. 

“Why are you yelling?!” He said even louder.

“First, I didn’t yell at you. Second, Clint was asking us something and you didn’t seem to pay attention.” Yes, it has been effectively Natasha.

“Oh… Sorry.” Tony hated not being able to pay attention to people for too long. 

“No worries.” Assured Clint, “I asked if you guys are excited to get in the grind of things again.”

“Well,” stared Steve “I’m just tired of doing nothing, so yeah, I guess I’m excited.”

“Yeah, it’s the same for me. I’m bored.” Said Natasha.

“Are you guys serious? I feel like I need at least ten more years to be ready to go back!” Clint was always tired, so the answer wasn’t surprising for anyone. He had even developed a coffee addiction, which probably didn’t help with his poor sleep schedule.

“Of course you would say that.” Answered Bruce. “I am actually excited, I’ll have introduction to astrophysics!”

“Tony, did you drift off again?” Said Natasha, and then proceed to punch him in the arm. 

“Hey! Stop that!” He said while rubbing his arm. Natasha was way stronger than it seemed. “I’m paying attention, okay? I was just thinking that I hope they changed my advanced physics professor. It’s my favorite class but, the guy was so boring. I even skipped most of the last lessons.” 

“Oh yeah, I really hope that too.” Said Bruce, advanced physics was the only class they had together. 

“I don’t have any bad teachers, really. I just get too tired, you know?” Said Clint.

“You should go to a doctor to get that checked.” Answered Steve “What if you have some sort of insomnia or some sleeping problem?” Good old Steve, always worrying.   
“Yeah, I guess I should.”

They stayed up until 3:30 in the morning and then fell asleep until 10 a.m. Then everyone went back to each of their houses. The rest of the weekend went by very fast after that.  
On Monday, Tony really thought things would go a little bit more… exciting? He wasn’t expecting nothing, and yet he was ready to go on vacation again. Nothing was happening. He even started to question whether he should go to the last class of the day. Advanced Physics. The last teacher was so bad that it made Tony understand the appeal of murder. Not really, but still. Maybe send a hitman. No, he would never do something like that, but imaging it had no consequences, so that’s where his mind would go during class.   
He decided to go anyways. He could at least be with Bruce, so that was a plus. 

When he walked in the room, it seemed that the professor hadn’t arrived yet. Which was weird because he could see stuff on the desk. He decided to play Sherlock for a while and sat beside Bruce. Of course he was there already, Bruce didn’t like to be late to anywhere. 

“How long you’ve been here?”

“Fifteen minutes. Why do you ask?” 

“Well, look.” Tony gestured to the desk, giving his best detective face, Bruce looked over. “Don’t you think the teacher would have been here already?”

“Oh. Interesting, I had not thought of that.” Said Bruce, looking back at him. “I haven’t seen anyone else walking in besides the people you can see.” They both looked around.

“Huh, I think I only know like two people.” Said Tony, giving a small laugh.

“I don’t think I know anyone here.” Bruce gave a little smile.

“Maybe you should try to hang with- “ 

He was interrupted by a sudden thump against the board. The room went completely silent. And then a student who was reading a few moments ago, (wait, had he thrown the book?) stood up.

“So,” He began walking to the front of the classroom. “If everyone has decided to finally shut up, I think we can begin the class now.”

At first, Tony thought the guy was just messing with them and that the actual teacher would come in at any moment. But then, the guy, who Tony could only describe as tall, dark and handsome, started to write on the whiteboard: Professor Loki Laufeyson. What an odd name, he was definitely not form the U.S.A. If that accent was anything to go by. Tony also noticed that even though, given how deep his voice was, it had left like some sort of print in the air. Reverberation, of course, Tony knew the physics behind it, but he couldn’t help but feel amazed and frightened by the event. 

“As you can see, my name is Loki Laufeyson. Yes, weird name, I know. It’s Nordic.” He walked around his desk and then sat in the front of it. “Since it’s the first class, why don’t we do something cliché, yes?”

“Like what?” Asked someone in the back.

“Presentation. But not like teachers always do.” He said, gesturing with his hands an expression of annoyance. “How about, each of you tells me what you think I should know about yourselves. And then you get to ask something about me.”

Everyone agreed, and then Loki gestured someone to begin. Tony didn’t pay attention to what they would say, he was interested to know about the new professor. He learned that Loki was just 26 years old. That he had an older brother named Thor. That he had managed to get two titles at once from the university he had went to. That some of his hobbies included reading and playing guitar and piano. That this was actually his first job as a teacher. All interesting stuff, but the whole scenario seemed so surreal that Tony almost missed Bruce’s turn to ask.

“Why are you teaching since you could be doing something else?”

“What an interesting question. Banner, right?” Bruce nodded. “Well, part of the answer is, while I was studying, I was constantly “doing something else”. And teaching is something I had never done before, so it was appealing. There’s also the fact that I can’t stay in the same place for too long. It starts to feel like an itch that I can’t scratch off. Does that make sense? I guess satisfaction is just not in my nature.” 

That last sentence stuck with Tony. He understood the feeling way too well. He knew exactly how the professor felt, because he felt the same most of the time. He was staring to get an admiration for Loki, and he didn’t know how to feel about that. 

“I believe you’re the only one left.” He said, looking right at Tony.

“I-I, yeah.” God, was he nervous? “Well, I’m Anthony Edward Stark, but everyone calls me Tony, I’ll be 20 in May, and uh… that’s it.” He looked down, he couldn’t bear that stare. 

“Really, you think that’s all I need to know about you, Mr. Stark?” He could feel those eyes right through him.

“I… yes?” Tony looked at him through his eyelashes. 

A low sigh. Had Tony already disappointed him? “Alright. And your question?”

“Um, could you explain more about that thing about “satisfaction” that you just said?” He bit his lower lip. Why was he so nervous?

“I’ll try my best.” And then Loki smiled a very soft smile. And suddenly Tony didn’t feel so much as a disappointment. “What I meant is, monotony is unbearable for me, I need to constantly do something new, so I won’t lose my mind. Yes?” 

Tony smiled “Yes.”

There was a warm feeling inside him after that. He felt as if someone finally understood him. He felt good. And he could only hope the feeling would last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope your enjoying this. English is not my first language so if i make any mistake, i apologize beforehand. And please, do tell me if you liked it or not. Thanks for reading!


End file.
